Natsu's Secret (REWRITE)
by stellarflame
Summary: Natsu has a secret and everyone dying to know it. And Lisanna is determined to know what it was.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys, I'm back. I decided to rewrite this fanfiction because there's a lot of parts that should be edited out. And for this first chapter, I have decided to separate it, so that it's not too long.

This is my very first Fanfiction. I'm sorry if there are still some grammar mistakes because English is not the main language in my country.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima sensei does.

Enjoy!

Natsu's Secret

Summary:

Natsu has a secret and everyone dying to know it. And Lisanna is determined to know what it was.

* * *

Natsu has a secret and everyone is dying to know what it was. It started about a month ago when Natsu had returned to Magnolia after his assigned job at Hargeon had done. To be honest, it was happening long before that. Only six months after his transfer to Hargeon did Natsu is being secretive to his friends. What was it he was hiding?

About three and a half years ago, Natsu was transferred to Hargeon by Makarov. Makarov had been hoping Natsu could rebuild the Dragneel Company branches in Hargeon. The Hargeon branch had become a problem a few years back because the previous CEO had caught in embezzlement of money. Because of that, the branch's performance decreased dangerously and almost bankrupt.

Natsu was the next owner of the Dragneel Company. The previous owner, Igneel Dragneel, which was Natsu's father had passed away due to illness when Natsu still young. Igneel had entrusted Dragneel Company to Makarov before Natsu could take over. Igneel and Makarov were old friends, that's why Igneel also trusted Makarov to become Natsu's legal guardian before he died.

Natsu had been able to restore the branch to its original state in just three years, and now he is back to Magnolia to work at Dragneel Company headquarters. But he was so secretive and that worried his friends, especially Lisanna.

Three years ago, Lisanna was coming back to Magnolia after her study in Edolas had finished. She had hoped with her return everything would remain the same. She had planned to confess her feeling to the pink-haired man. It was no secret that the girl has a crush on the man. But, that plan was crushed when she learned that Natsu won't be in town for a while.

In the first months Natsu and Gray (Natsu's assistant) departure, the duo still frequently updated their whereabouts and their progress of their hectic work with their friends. They will occasionally come back to Magnolia when something needed for the branch. However, after a year or so, they stopped altogether, especially Natsu. Only Gray who still returns to Magnolia from time to time.

They all understand though, with the amount of the work it was natural that Natsu is busier than before and stay behind in Hargeon.

But Lisanna found it weird, she once tried to visit them on a weekend. She had hoped with the sudden visit, they could spend time together like the old times when they were in high school.

She had called Gray to ask for the apartment address he and Natsu lived in, then went to the station soon after getting it.

When she got there, she only met with Gray. He had said Natsu wouldn't around until god knows when. Gray even said that Natsu might not return for the rest of the week. Lisanna decided to wait though, despite Gray's warning. In the end, Gray's words were proven true, Natsu did not return even though Lisanna had been waiting all day. She returned to Magnolia with a heavy heart.

Now, it's been a month since Natsu comes back, and Lisanna was so sure that they got closer every day. They had hangout when they have time, talking about practically everything they missed. But Lisanna had that nagging feeling that something was off. Natsu will occasionally look at his phone when they talked, smiling to himself about something on his phone. Natsu was rarely using his phone, but the past month it was like he was never separated from the phone.

Natsu is always a dear friend to Lisanna and his behavior in the past month made her curious. What secrets does Natsu have? What exactly is he hiding?

_.._

Lisanna took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of wet ground caused by the rain that afternoon. Tonight is the night she will finally carry out her plan. Confess her feeling for Natsu. And find out the secret that Natsu hid, hopefully.

She recalled the reason why she did not confess before she went to Edolas. It's all because she was a coward back then. Falling in love with your best friend and childhood friend is not easy, isn't it? Especially if she did confess and Natsu reciprocates her feeling, then they will in a long-distance relationship. And she didn't think she'd okay with that.

Lisanna also thought that if she confessed when she returned from Edolas, they would be all grown up as an adult and more mature. And who knows after a few years dating they would be married. Lisanna squealing inwardly at the thought.

She stopped her tracks, a sudden realization comes to her. What if Natsu doesn't have the same feeling? Or maybe he had loved another woman?! Oh no, what should she do when it is the case? '_Nah. It won't happen_,' she thought. As long as Lisanna knew, she had never seen Natsu dating, not even once! Back then she thought that Natsu wasn't interested in a relationship or even a girl. Which makes her second reason why she didn't confess. He had been busy running his father company so it seems another woman was out of the question.

The truth is, Lisanna had wanted to confess to Natsu last week, but turn out he went to Hargeon for some business for a week and just returned this morning. So, she forced to put off her plan for today. What could be wrong, right?

Finally, she saw Fairy Tail and stopped at the front door. Lisanna took a deep breath and entered the bar. The smell of booze greeted her, this place is always bustling with people she knows since she was just a kid, who always hang out here or some ordinary customer.

She looks around looking for a certain pink-haired man, but he was nowhere to be found. Maybe she arrived earlier than their promised time. They had promised to meet in the evening since Natsu couldn't make it at lunch. Lisanna shrugged, she'd wait for him, no big deal.

She headed for the bar, where a white-haired woman who just looked like herself, instead her hair was far longer than Lisanna's and blue eyes stand.

"Hey, Mira-nee!" Lisanna cheerfully greeted her sister who was cleaning a glass. Mira's head perks up hearing his sister cheerful voice and smiled softly.

"Hey Lis. You look happier today, did something happen?" Mira asked, smiling to her younger sister.

"No sis, it's just…" Lisanna trailed off, debating should or not she tells her sister about her plan. But, Mira is her own sister and she already knows about her feeling toward her pink-haired best friend, so why not tell her? With that, she waves her sister to come closer. Cupping her hand as if what she'd say was a piece of dangerous information she said "Actually, today I plan to confess to Natsu" she whispered.

The reaction was immediate, and before she knows it Mira was screaming and squealing. Lisanna's hand waving frantically to stop her sister from screaming.

"Are you serious?" Mira asked which was answered by a nod from her sister. "Well, good luck sis!" Mira said to give her support to Lisanna, silently hoping for her sister's plan to success. She had known the two since they're still a kid. And she hopes they would be a happy couple someday, and it seems it would happen soon. With that, Mira leaves to take an order from a customer.

Lisanna looked over her shoulder, her blue eyes focused on the door. She can't wait for the pink-haired man to walk through that door.

_.._

On the other hand.

A young man makes his way out of the Dragneel Company to the parking lot. His spiky pink hair flew in all directions because of the wind. When he reaches the parking lot, he unlocks his car and gets inside in the driver seat. He fished his hand to his pocket taking out his smartphone, searching for a certain number and clicked it. He tapping something to inform the receiver about their plan.

After sending a simple text he quickly put the phone back to his pocket and drove to Fairy Tail. Smiling slightly, remembering his plan to surprise his friends.

In less than fifteen minutes, the pink-haired man arrived at Fairy Tail. He parked his car and immediately entered the bar. When he was inside, he looked for a white-haired girl. He found her sitting at the bar and approached her. She had said that there was something important she wanted to talk about.

"Hi, Lis," the pink-haired man called Lisanna. She turned to find her crush standing before her. Spiky pink hair, a messy white shirt with two buttons undone showing his tanned chest, a black suit, and a white scally- _'wait, where is his scarf?'_ Lisanna frowned, but immediately brushed it off. _'Oh! Whatever he is here and that was what important!'_ Despite his messy appearance, though, Natsu still looks handsome, hotter than ever! She even cannot utter a single word to him!

_.._

In less than fifteen minutes, the pink-haired man arrived at Fairy Tail. He parked his car and immediately entered the bar. When he was inside, he looked for a white-haired girl. He found her sitting at the bar and approached her. She had said that there was something important she wanted to talk about.

"Hi, Lis," the pink-haired man called Lisanna. She turned to find her crush standing before her. Spiky pink hair, a messy white shirt with two buttons undone showing his tanned chest, and a black suit. Despite his messy appearance, Natsu still looks handsome, hotter than ever! She even cannot utter a single word to him!

She was brought back from her thought by Natsu's concerned voice.

"Huh?" She said distractedly.

"You said that you have something important to talk about? What was it?" Natsu questioned her.

Lisanna gulped before looking at Natsu, her blue eyes shone with a determination.

"Let's go to some private place," She said and stand up signaling Natsu to follow her. She leads them to the back door.

When they reached the back, Lisanna quickly faced Natsu. He was watching her curiously. He just about says something when she let out a sigh. She looks nervous for some reason, Natsu raised an eyebrow at that.

Lisanna inhales deeply, eyes on Natsu "Natsu, we're best friend, right?" she asked. She continued when she saw Natsu nodded. "And best friend tell each other their secret, right? They don't hide it, correct?" Again Natsu nodded, by now he was aware of what it was Lisanna talking about. He knows he was being secretive this couple of years. But he had his reason, no wonder his friend is being impatient with him.

He sighed and straightened up, he runs his hand through his pink lock, makes it messier than before. With his free hand shoved in his pocket, he raised his head and staring at Lisanna.

"I know that. And I know what you're talking about. I can't talk about it here, I'll tell you and the other later when they arrive. I promise" Natsu said with much confidence.

"You planned to tell the other as well?"

"Of course. So, can you wait until then?"

Lisanna nodded, she could accept that. If he promised to tell them, he'll do it. Natsu is not the type of person that would easily break his promises. Now that that had been taken care of, it was the time for her ultimate plan. Confessing her love! She shrieked inwardly.

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Natsu's voice brings her back from her thoughts. "If it's all then-"Natsu was about to leave, but his word was cut off.

"No, wait!" Lisanna panicked, before composing herself. She straightened up and took a deep breath. He stopped and look at Lisanna, surprised by the urgency in her voice.

"Actually Natsu, I..."

* * *

**How is it? I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! Let me know what you guys think about it. And thank you for everyone who had reviewed the first version. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

A young woman stands in front of Fairy Tail. She looked at the double doors before pushed it to enter the bar. She stopped briefly, mesmerized by the crowded bar. She looked around looking for a familiar person when she couldn't find the person she immediately makes her way to the bar to wait. Maybe he still talked to his friend he had mentioned before in his text.

When she reached the bar she immediately calls the person in charge of the bar to order some drinks. She was in the mood of smoothie, so she'd ordered just that.

"May I help you miss?" The girl who looked like a barmaid at the bar asked her. She was beautiful, white-haired with beautiful blue eyes.

"Can I have a strawberry smoothie, please?" The young girl asked with a small smile plastered on her face. Missing how the white-haired barmaid eyes narrowed and how her head tilted to the side confused, looking at the thing wrapped around the girl's neck. The barmaid nodded and turned to make the order, while the girl's eyes wandering looking at the bustling bar.

Meanwhile, Mira, the white-haired barmaid was deep in thoughts. A million question running inside her head. The thing that wrapped around the girl's neck was strangely familiar. It was a scarf, a white scaly scarf she is extremely familiar with. She'll never be wrong that scarf was Natsu's. But the question is _how_?

Thinking back earlier today, she didn't think she saw Natsu wearing his precious possession, is he? But, he wouldn't go anywhere without it. Is he lose it and the girl found it? '_No, it is not,' _Mira shook her head. '_If it was the case. Natsu would be tearing down the town already to find it. But he seems so calm when he came here. Maybe it was just similar and not Natsu's. Yes, that must be it!' _Mira dismissed the thought and walking back to the girl giving her smoothie.

The girl smiled and sending a quick thanks to the barmaid before resumed looking at her phone. She tapping her phone, sending a text to someone.

_**I'm here. Where are you?**_

She sent the short message and put the phone on the bar counter before shipping at her smoothie and back to take in her surroundings.

_.._

At Fairy Tail back door.

"Actually Natsu, I..." Lisanna trailed off, her previous confidence disappeared and replaced by nervousness, fidgeting in her place. She inhaled slowly, nodding her head slightly and lifted her gaze to him. "Natsu, I-I… I like you!" She blurted out, then closed her eyes waiting for his response. When there no sound coming from him she opened her eyes to find him staring at her with his eyebrows furrowed, confused.

Then to her surprise, he grinned, making her heart swell with hope. "I like you too, Lis. We're best friend after all!" he had said it with so much enthusiasm, unaware of how Lisanna's heart fell hearing it. No, no, no. He doesn't understand what she meant!

"No Natsu. That's not what I mean. I like-_like _you as a man, not just my best friend," Lisanna said gently. "I love you" There! She said it! Although she missed how Natsu's face fell after realization come down to him. His smile was gone, replaced by a serious expression.

Natsu had never thought that his best friend would like him that way. He sighed for the tenth time that day. He rubbed his face not knowing what to do. He didn't want to hurt her feeling by rejecting her. However, he had no other way but to reject her. He had no romantic feeling for her, he sees her as his sister nothing more. He must carefully choose his words to reject her so as not to hurt Lisanna's feelings

"Hey Lis," Natsu called her gently. When the girl said, looking at him, he continued. "Um...uh.." Natsu struggled with his word. "Um… You're great and all. Beautiful, smart, kind and very understanding. Especially with my idiotic action," Lisanna giggled at that. Recalling the stupid things he had done throughout high school.

"And I'm so glad you're my best friend. You're always there when I needed you the most. " Natsu carries on, his words flowing slowly. '_Finally, finally! This is it! Say it Natsu. Say you love me too!'_

"I'm honored that you like me like that. But-" Natsu stopped his word, looking away from the girl. Lisanna's heart sunk hearing his unfinished word. Oh no, is he… is he doesn't have the same feeling as I am? Will her dream not come true?

Lisanna's world spinning, she never thought that Natsu only sees her as a little sister. She never thought that Natsu only sees her as a little sister. Not even once she considered what they have an only friendship or maybe a family bond. She sees him as a boy she could love since day one they'd met.

She could not let this happen, she must do something. She'd never give up on her love life. There's must something she could do to change his mind. What is it? She thought hard to find a way out to change Natsu's view of Lisanna. Not as a little sister anymore, but as a woman. Maybe she can ask him out on a date first? '_A date! Yes, that's it! If the date goes well, it will definitely be able to change Natsu's mind.'_ She was sure it would work, so she does just that. Ask him to go on a date with her.

Meanwhile, when Lisanna was stringing up words, Natsu waited anxiously for her response. He felt a vibration on his pocket pants and reaching out to pick up the phone, diverted his attention from the silent girl in front of him. He read the message that contained information that the sender had arrived at Fairy Tail and shoved the phone back in his pocket and returned his attention to Lisanna. He knows the person wouldn't mind if he did not reply to the text. He knows better, Natsu smiled at the thought.

"Say Natsu. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Lisanna said, breaking Natsu from his thought and his smile flattered. Dumbfounded at her offer. "I mean, who knows with us go on a date, you will change your mind and feeling towards me?" Natsu drowns out Lisanna's rumbling and thinking a way to make her understand. "And maybe along the-" Natsu cut off her rumbling with a soft sigh.

"Look, Lis, that's not the problem. I don't think that with us go on a date would change my mind or my feelings," Natsu said with urgency in his voice, desperate to make her understand.

"Why? Am I not attractive, or there something wrong with me?"

"Not like that. Like I said you're beautiful. It just that I…" Natsu trailed before continued his words. "There's someone else that I love," he resolved, sheepishly scratching his neck. Lisanna's eyes widened at that. '_No that can't be! There's just no way he loved someone else!'_

"You're lying, right Natsu?" she asked, staring at him in the eyes seeking a tiny hint that he is lying. When she couldn't find it, her head dropped, looking at the ground. "Who?" she whispered, her voice so small he wouldn't catch it, if not because of his keen hearing. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Um… No, you don't know her." Natsu shook his head, "But you will soon enough, though. She is already here"

"Is she…?" Lisanna trailed not sure should or not she finished her question. She doesn't need though, cause Natsu already answered it by nodding his head. She had suspected that the girl Natsu fell in love with was the cause of his behavior this past couple of years when he had told her he can't go on a date with her. But having him confirmed it hurt her even further

"I'm really am sorry Lis. I didn't mean to hurt you like that," Natsu blurted out as if sensing Lisanna's inner war and sadness. "I hope you still want to be my best friend after this. I don't want to lose a good friend like you,"

"Idiot. I'm the one who should say that" Lisanna chuckled softly. "Of course, we still friend silly! I don't want to lose you either," she smiled, reassuring him and returned being her usual self. He smiled then, no doubt relieved to hear her words. She is glad to see his smile come back, even though her heart hurt because he rejected her, she couldn't imagine losing Natsu.

"Thanks, Lis. You're the best!" Natsu grinned. "We should get inside, then, in case the other had arrived," Natsu said ready to leave. He stopped when he saw Lisanna not moving from her spot.

"Lis, you coming?" Natsu tilted his head. Lisanna smile and said she will stay there a little bit so he can leave first. He nodded and left her alone to collect herself.

Lisanna sagged, her head facing the sky hold back tears that want to come out. Her small hand grabbing her clothes, squeezing it tightly. She didn't know that being rejected can be that hurts, her heart feels like being torn apart.

She wants to run, out of this place. But she can't! If she did, it would only worry Natsu, she didn't want to worry him. Besides, she is curious about the girl who stole his heart. So, she will be strong for a while, put on a smile as if nothing happened. Lisanna stands up and took a deep breath before exhaling. She put her usual smile and make her way back inside the bar.

When inside, her walk slowed down. She saw Natsu standing in the hallway near the bar. She makes her way to approach him. She is just about to call him when he suddenly took a big step towards the bar counter, her eyes following Natsu's movement.

He stopped behind a couple, scowling. It looks like the woman sitting at the bar was seduced by the man. Said man had his hand reaching toward the woman trying to touch her hair. Lisanna sweatdropped, she knows who the man is. But she doesn't recall ever meeting the woman.

The woman was in a word is beautiful, breathtaking dare she says. With her braided blonde hair hang to her side, smooth skin and heart-shaped face. She couldn't see her eyes, nor her body, but she was sure she has curves every man drooled on, no wonder she is being seduced by him!

A sudden realization hit her. Is she?

* * *

**Hey, guys, I'm back with chapter two. I hope you guys enjoy it. And thanks to everyone who reviews and favorited this story.**

_**Trollka21**_**: **I think it was fine too, I just a bit sad with all the typos and make anyone read it uncomfortable. Thank you for your review, though! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Previous chapter.

_A sudden realization hit her. Is she? _

_With how Natsu reacted it could be she is the woman Natsu fell in love with!_

* * *

Lisanna walked closer to them and stood not far from Natsu so she could still hear their conversation.

Natsu stopped and took a deep breath, "Loke, hands-off" he said in a low voice. Lisanna shivered at that, his voice tells that there would be a pain to be paid if Loki did not obey his orders.

"What?" Loke said dumbly, looked up at him. "Oh Natsu, long time no see man! Where've you been?" Loke said happily, unaware with the black aura surrounded Natsu.

Natsu rolled his eyes and grabbed the blonde girl's arm gently, pulling her from her seat towards his side, so gentle you wouldn't think he could do that with his scowl and all. Then Natsu turned his attention to the girl asking if she is hurt or not. And sighed in relief when the girl shook her head to answer his question.

It's weird to see Natsu being gentle. Lisanna never knew he had this side. He is always either rambunctious, brash or loud, but never gentle. It makes her curious about what kind of girl she is? To the extent that she could bring a side that Lisanna had never seen in Natsu.

"Huh?" Loke's voice brings back Lisanna from her thoughts. He was frowning seemingly annoyed by Natsu interruption. How dare he take my princess away!

"Oi, Natsu! Go find your own woman! Don't just pick up someone else's!" Loke said angrily and trying to snatch back the girl's hand, but Natsu was faster, he pulled the girl against his and put his arm around her shoulder, hugging her. "What the…?" Loke said stunned.

"You're the one that should find your own woman, Loke! Not me!" Natsu growled

"What do you mean?" Loke growled back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Natsu scoffed. "She is _mine_. So hands off!" he emphasized.

"Wha?" Loke again stunned, his eyes darted between Natsu and the blonde beauty for a few times before bursting into laughter. "Yo-you..." Loke said in between his laugh, he can't even finish his words.

Loke finally calmed down after a minute, he then took a deep breath and say, "Yours? A hot girl like her is _yours_?" mocking him, then scoffed when Natsu nodded. "No way." He shook his head. "There's no way in hell you could score girl as hot as her!"

Natsu growled, clearly offended by Loke's insult, he is ready to punch him if not for the girl beside him grabbing his coat to calm him down.

"Well, she _is_," Natsu emphasized, trying to calm down but failing. Loke was about to argue back Natsu's words but stopped by a new voice coming from behind Natsu.

"What's with the commotion?" They all turned around to see the owner. It was a red-haired girl with beautiful brown eyes, she was frowning at them. She approached the group with four other people walking behind her.

"Yo," A man with a raven hair raising his hand to greet them.

"Yo, Erza. Gray!" It was Natsu, who greeted them, scowling at the raven-haired man which was received a nod from Erza and a scowl from Gray.

"So, what happened here?" Erza asked once again.

"Say Erza, you agree with me that there's no way Natsu could get a girl like her, right?" Loke jump in. "I mean it's _Natsu_!" he added, receiving several gasps from the other except Gray who just raised an eyebrow. '_"Natsu got a girl?"'_ they all thought.

"What girl?" a small voice chimed in, followed by Loke pointed a finger at the blonde girl perched beside Natsu. All eyes followed the direction of his pointed finger. There stood a blonde girl who looked nervous with all the eyes looking at her and stepped closer to Natsu her hand clutching Natsu coat tightly.

"Yo Lucy!" Gray greets her smiling at the nervous blonde girl, breaking the silence that enveloped them for a few moments.

"Gray. You know her?" Loke asked, which was answered with a nod by Gray drawing their other friend's attention. "Is it true that she is dating Natsu?" he added.

Gray frowned at that, then suddenly he was bursting into laughter, making his friend looked at him weirdly. Though his laugh gives Loke a hope that someone agrees with him about Natsu dating a hot girl like Lucy.

"Sorry guys," Gray said, still trying to compose himself. "But no, she is not dating Natsu" he answered Loke's question. This also gets attention from Lisanna. _She is not? Then why?_ She thought, confused by Natsu's protectiveness for the girl.

"Right?! There's no way-"

"But!" Gray cut off Loke's words. "But, she is his wife," Gray said easily, crushing Loke's hope and answered Lisanna's unspoken question.

"WHAT?!" They all but screaming at Gray's declaration making him cringe at their sudden outburst, then they look at Lucy and Natsu. Natsu seems calm not fazed at all at their reaction while Lucy was blushing mess, embarrassed.

"You're joking, right?" came Gajeel's gruff voice.

"No, I'm not. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me."

"I mean… how come I do not know my cousin got married?"

"Well, suck for you!" Gray quipped, making Gajeel scowling at him.

"Is it true?" Erza asked Lucy who just nodded at her.

"Prove it!" Loke screaming still in disbelief.

Natsu and Lucy raised their left hand, showing them the golden wedding band around their ring finger, prove to them that they are indeed married.

"Are you believe me now that she is mine, Loke?" Natsu said smugly, happy at his cat-like friend's dumbfounded expression.

"Well, this is not how I want you guys to meet Lucy. But it all out now, let me introduce her to you guys." Natsu he added, before looking at still blushing Lucy. "Luce, they're all my friends I always told you before. There's Erza and beside her is Jellal her fiancée" He said, pointing at the blue-haired man with the tattoo on his face, who just nodded at his name mentioned.

"Nice to meet you to Erza, Jellal,"

"And then that's Loke. You already met him" Natsu said scowling the flirtatious smile he gave his wife despite already know who she belongs. Lucy smiled nervously, uncomfortable at Loke's behavior.

"You already know Gray," said man gives her a small smile. "The girl beside him is Juvia. His girlfriend," Juvia is a beautiful girl with blue-haired and deep blue eyes. Lucy smiles at the girl who smiled back at her.

"And then there's my cousin Gajeel and his wife, Levy," Natsu said, referring to the scary black-haired man with piercing all over his face and arm and the blue-haired petite woman beside him.

"Hi! I'm Levy!"

"Hi Levy"

"And the last one is Lisanna," Natsu said nervously, still felt bad about their earlier talks. Lisanna's head perks up at her name called, looking at the couple. "She is the best friend I've told you about" Natsu finished. Lisanna's eyes dropped at the mention of their relationship, but she immediately smiled at Lucy so there's no one notice her changing mood. But little did she know that there's someone had noticed it.

* * *

**Sorry guys this is a bit short. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

_Poprock2363_: Thank you very much. Your words mean a lot to me and it gives me the strength to keep writing. :)


End file.
